Sanya
Sanya also have a demon form. =Info= Sanya WWE2K16 1.jpg|Sanya Sanya (三亜, San'a) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 1999. Originally Sanya "The Demon" was created only for WCW/WWF/WWE games. In a moments when Sanya become furious and anger, he turn into Demon. But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Demon was acquire a new life and true story. Trivia *In Russian language "Sánya" is shorter form of Alexander's name (like a Bill from William). It's means something like "Alex". *Demon Sanya have a tatoo on his left arm. It symbolizes the Dark Flame or Black Wing. *In human form Sanya has red eyes. Sometimes Demon Sanya remains the same red eyes (it all depends on the character creation options). *In our time Sanya live his life as a human, but sometimes... *Appearance of Sanya was copied from creator of character. *That is Nemesis has left a scar on Demon Sanya's (Fire Demon form) chest. *Many people compare human form of Sanya with Albert Wesker ("Resident Evil"), Volt Krueger ("The Bouncer"), Johnny Bravo and even Duke Nukem. *Characters that have affected the image of a Demon Sanya: Asura/Yuda ("Samurai Shodown"), Overfiend/Choujin ("Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend"), Devilman ("Devilman: The Demon Bird"). *In some games Demon Sanya have nickname "Infernal". *Curtis from Aval Organization (SCVI) looks like Sanya in his human form. The same face, skin, hair style and color. And when Curtis become berserk, he get red eyes. *In SoulCalibur VI design of Yoshimitsu has some similarities with design of Demon Sanya. The same skin color, pointy ears, and Yoshimitsu began to call himself "The Demon". *If photo of Sanya change to negative, in colors he become Demon Sanya. *Demon Sanya uses some moves and throws, as in WWE games, so in SoulCalibur games: **"Inverted DDT" (Siegfried's "Calamity Fall") **"Drop Kick" (Siegfried's "Drop Kick") **"Chokeslam" (Devil Jin's "Demon Laser Cannon") Relationships *Nexus - his father. *Elena - his mother. She was an angel. *Abaddon - his older brother. Was killed by Demon Sanya. *Abigor and Bloodian - his younger brothers. Was killed by Demon Sanya. *Lexa - his apprentice and fan. She is in love with a Demon, but the only way to impress him - to win victory over him. Complicates their relationships when the Demon leaves the Demons Fraternity. Lexa remains a Hound of Hell, and Alexander resigned and went to the human world. *Angelina and Demian - the children of Lexa and Demon Sanya. Lexa gave birth to and raised them in the world of demons in secret from their father. Сhildren have never seen their father, but have heard the legend of his adventures. *Lily - his queen. During the long years of service, the Alexander has become a favorite minion of the Demon Queen Lily. *Killer is Lexa's creature. By order of Lexa Killer became a Demon's bodyguard. *Black Ninja was his rival, but later becomes a comrade. *Draenei sisters Aletta and Carmella - become his comrades after Demon Sanya saved them. *Jessica - friend and companion. *Spider Serik - his comrade-in-arms. *Nemesis - his enemy. *Christina was saved by Alexander from trouble. So they met, and later became close. Christina helped the demon to adapt in the new world. A few years later, Christina tragically died trying to protect Alexander. She remained forever the demon's memory. * Andrei - an employee of Institute Of Applied Exophysics, who was given the task of recruiting a demon. Later they became brothers in arms and opposed the liquidation squad of the Institute. * Melia was recruited into the same team as Alexander. For a while they were close. *Mouse, White Hacker и Kami - comrades. *Sasha was the commander of the team to which Alexander was later transferred. In the past, when Sasha was a child, she accidentally freed fire demon from prison. Alexander saved the girl from his brother - Bloodian. After 10 years Alexander was transferred to Sasha's submission, but he always refused to obey of her orders. There is something more between two of them... Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Sanya / Demon Sanya appears in such games as: *Age of Aquarius *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Need For Speed: No Limits *Rock Band *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *Tekken 6 *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 *WWE 2K16 *WWF Attitude (1999) *WWF SmackDown! (2000) *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Sanya / Demon Sanya: *Angel / Archangel "X-Men" *Asura / Yuda "Samurai Shodown" *Cloud Strife "Kingdom Hearts" *Devilman "Devilman: The Demon Bird" *Devil Jin "Tekken 3" *Overfiend (Choujin) "Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend" *Rock Howard "Fatal Fury: Mark Of The Wolves" *Siegfried Schtauffen (Nightmare) "Soul Blade / SoulCalibur" *Tohma Kuki "Samurai Shodown: Warrior's Rage" *Venom / Eddie Brock "Spider-Man" List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Sanya / Demon Sanya: *Albert Wesker "Resident Evil" *Clark Still "The King Of Fighters" *Curtis "SoulCalibur VI" *Dante "Devil May Cry" *Hellboy "Hellboy" *Jecht "Final Fantasy X / Dissidia" *Kaede "Last Blade" *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) "Dark Stalkers" *Mira "Dragon Ball" *Nero (demon form) "Devil May Cry V" *Orochi "Warriors Orochi" *Sol Badguy "Guilty Gear X" *Spiritus "Dissidia Final Fantasy NT" *Zato-1one "Guilty Gear X" ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Sanya "the Demon" are appears. Final image of a dark blue demon (Demon Sanya) was formed only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Originally the character was conceived as a human with demonic powers, but after appearing in Soul series character became a demon in human form. Sanya is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Killer and Black Ninja. And he is a member of the team "1/35" together with Serik. In WWE 2K16 Lexa and Jessica team up with Demon Sanya (Demons & Dragons team). Sanya / Demon Sanya appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWF Attitude (1999) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 #WWE 2K16 Sanya WWE2K16 01.JPG|Attire (2016) Sanya WWE2K16 03.JPG|Attire (1999) Finishers *Demon's Rage (Stone Cold Stunner / RKO) *Fallen Angel (The Rock Bottom / Uranage) Signatures *Spear *Pedigree / Implant Buster Favorite Techniques *Full Nelson Slam *Chokeslam *Twist of Fate / RKO *Shooting Star Press *Sharpshooter *Inverted DDT *Russian Legsweep *Belly-To-Belly Suplex *Spinebuster *Jackknife Powerbomb Music Theme *"What Up Mach?" (Randy Savage's music theme) *"Out Of The Fire" (Kane's music theme) *"The Game" (Triple H's music theme) ---- =Age of Aquarius Universe= Since 2009 Demon Sanya appears in the Russian role-playing game "Age of Aquarius". For unknown reasons Sanya suffers amnesia. He lives his ordinary life as human. He does not remember his past and does not know its origin and age. But one thing Sanya knows, he can turn into a demon and control fire (pyrokinesis). He works as a bouncer in a rock club. Until one day he was not recruiting by "Institute of Applied Exo-Physics" - the organization dedicated to the study of paranormal things and creatures. So Sanya joins a small team of people with unusual abilities, and together they stand on guard tranquility of mankind. Sanya prefers to fight hand to hand fighting style and pro-wrestling techniques. His best friend (Andrei, a werewolf) often utters the phrase "Brother! FIRE UP!", and the Demon Sanya with a smirk on his face begins to burn his enemies. Demon Sanya And Werewolf Andrei SC5.jpg|Demon Sanya and Werewolf Andrei Story #"Fire Wanderer" #"Wild Fire Of The City Of Angels" #"Demon's Diary" #"Farewell" #"She And He: For The First And The Last Time" #"She And He: Reunion" #"Blood And Fire" #"Calm Before The Storm" #"Vampire Problems" ---- =Tekken Universe= At Tekken 6 game Sanya appears in half-demon form of Devil Jin. Demon Sanya T6 Battle 03.JPG Demon Sanya T6 Battle 10.JPG Category:Sanya Category:Demon Sanya Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Age of Aquarius Characters Category:Need For Speed Characters